


Our Journey

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Series: GinZura--Journey [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ginzura - Freeform, I wanna be - Spyair, M/M, Marriage, OkiKagu - Freeform, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: A lot of things happen and now here we are saying our vows to each other...
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Series: GinZura--Journey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664539
Kudos: 5





	Our Journey

**The couples that are meant to be are the ones who go through everything that designed to tear them apart and come out even Stronger**

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

After the war we celebrated together with all our friends in EDO, Takasugi, the Kiheitai, Sakamoto, Mutsu, Elizabeth and Yoshida Shoyo... Sensei and Takasugi both doesnt die because they both have an altana blood, but the resources of Altana in earth is not enough so this will be their last time to ressurect. Zura and Shoyo sensei is busy with Tenshi-chan he is now 4 years old. We keep on drinking and partying in old hag's bar.

Takasugi: So Gintoki... when is the wedding?

Sakamoto: ahahahahaha hahahaha Kintoki now that Takasugi mention when is the wedding?

Hijikata: Maybe he doesnt have a money for the wedding

I have money and we still doesnt talk about it... but I already had a plan, he's just still busy with Tenshi and sensei and him are busy teaching students and tenshi...

Takasugi: Maybe he will back out and doesnt want to marry someone who is a lazy perm-head.

Bakasugiiiii

Sakamoto: Stop it... stop it both of you

We both punch and Sakamoto in the middle is the one who receive both of our punches.

Zura came and kick Sakamoto saying he's so loud...

Zura: you guys are so loud ... Sougo-dono is going to ask Leader for a date.

Shinpachi: Finally after many years he's now asking for her to a date

Oi oi oi what do you mean? Kagura is still a kid

Umibozu: The man who wants to date her should be stong like me

Kamui: So police officer has a gut to ask for my lil sister's hand maybe he wanted to die

Shinpachi: No both of you stop

No we wont allowed it as his earth father I will not allow her to date after he dated that titan

Kamui: So he had a first boyfriend while I'm away

Umibozu: I told you to look for your sister you are so busy counting the planet!

Shouyo came and hit me and takasugi in our head and says Gintoki and Takasugi I saw both you firghting

Takasugi: Sensei I didnt do anything!

Bakasugi you liar putting all the blame on me!

Shouyo smiled and says both party is wrong and gave us another hit.

Zura just laugh and Yuki and Tenshi is playing when Sougo and Kagura came and announce that they are now dating

Umibozo: That fast? Kagura... think first okay

Kamui: Lil sister why do you date a policeman who bacame a manslayer?

Sougo: China why do you have a weird family...

Kagura: Just greet them

Sougo: China and I decided to date

Just dont hurt her Sadist

Otae: So we have a new couple here while Gin-san and Katsura-san still doesnt plan their wedding.

Zura: Sensei and I will plan it.

Sensei! Dont make Zura do it

Zura: I'm not Zura, I'm Katsura

Sensei: Who do you want to do? He's the bride here.

Sacchan: I will help with planning, I will be incharge with Katsura-san's dress

Otose: We can ask Hedero for the flower.

Hedero?! He will kill us before the wedding!

Zura: Why did you do something stupid with Hedero-san?

Takasugi: I will be the best man

Sakamoto: No I will

Takasugi: No I am!

Sakamoto: I am Gintoki's best man

Shut up both of you!

Zura: Sakamoto will be my best man or bride's maid hahaha

Sakamoto: Zuraaa-chiiiii (cries)

Takasugi: heh Zura already said it

Zura: Takasugi will be Gintoki's best man

What he will not!

Zura: Who do you want your special someone?!

The fuck its been years and you still think about that!

Sougo: Who is the special someone of danna?

Kamui: Maybe the mayo lover

Zura: Right

That mayo-freak is not my special someone you idiot!

Zura: Shut up Gintoki and accept it, or maybe Takasugi will be my best man we know each other before Gintoki

Thats better!

Sakamoto: I will be Gintoki's best man

Takasugi: No zura you already said it!

Zura: Takasugi sensei will be mad if you dont listen to me

Sensei: Kotaro using me to blackmail Shinsuke... I didnt teach you that

Zura: But sensei this is important to me

Sensei: Okay Shinsuke... better follow Kotaro

Takasugi: Zura using sensei to control me thats low

Sakamoto: Why chibisugi you dont want to be Zura's best man because you still like him?

Takasugi: This is your yakult dont pay it and just shut up!

Zura: Does Takasugi like me?

Zura you idiot

Zura: Its not Zura its Katsura you will never say my name properly...

**Zura's POV**

After the party all of the guest sleep. only sensei and I are awake

Sensei: Still thinking about something? Kotarou

sensei.... the doctor said I only have years left...

Sensei: Sorry that I cant help you

Its okay I already made my decision when I'm still pregnant with Tenshi and I've been prepared back then, I'm just glad my time got extended

Sensei: Tell it to Gintoki, he would need to know

Yes sensei after the wedding.

Sensei: sleep now Kotaro and dont worry about the future

Sensei if ever something happen to me, look for my son sensei teach him how to be a great person and guide Gintoki.

Sensei: Yes I will now sleep

In yorozuya Leader said that she will now leave the house because Umibozu-san brought a house for him and his brother, Otae and Kondo got married last year and now expecting their second child. Takasugi is still waiting for his perfect one, Sakamoto and Mutsu is planning for their wedding in space. Hijikata is still single and he said he wont have a motive to look for other because there's only one girl in his heart and that is Mitsuba-san. Shinpachi is busy with his girlfriend Otsu, Sacchan and Zenzo are already in relationship. Tsukuyo and Kyubei is still confuse with their gender. Sensei is living with us but he plans to teach in Dojo. Elizabeth is in space he is the king in the other planet he called himself Dragonia and sometimes he go here together with Prince Hata

The wedding will happen in March 18, 2 months from now. I suddenly feel a few symptoms of pregnancy, this is impossible... I asked sensei to come with me to my doctor and he said yes, when we got their and did the test it was positive.

Maybe its wrong, theres no insect bite in me

Doctor: Your body change because of the parasite maybe they change it also to female hormones.

What will we do now?

Doctor: We can abort the baby

No, this baby already is forming a life...

Sensei: You should ask for Gintoki's opinion..

What will happen if I continue this?

Doctor: I cant tell.. but I think the baby will not do any harm to your boby, the Virus is only affecting your organ and the baby has its own womb the virus cant touch the baby, but the baby can weaken your body just like before.

Sensei I think Its okay to continue...

Sensei: Just ask Gintoki okay...

Yes sensei, the doctor gave me a prescription and it says that I'm 2 weeks pregnant.

Sensei: Tell Gintoki when we got home okay, I will get tenshi.

When we got home, Gintoki and Tenshi is playing and then sensei get tenshi and said they will go outside.

Gintoki I gave him the test that contains the test. He read it

Gintoki: Your pregnant again? How come?

Its the parasite now only physical changes but also my hormones change into a girl... I'll ask you if we will continue?

Gintoki: Yes why do you have another plan?

No and smiled, Gintoki you can take care of them right together with sensei and our friends.

Gintoki: Yes why are you leaving?

Yes... You already know that there's a virus in my body right.

Gintoki: I thought it was already cured...

No, Its only a false hope and it become severe. I will only live for years.. but I already accepted it, the time when I first got pregnant with Tenshi I knew already what will happen to me, It just my life is extended.

Gintoki: Your saying this now?!

Even if I said it soon nothing will change.

Gintoki: We can find that fucking cure

Sensei and I already do it and we didnt give up until now, sensei is still looking for a cure, when the Shinsengumi got all the insect parasite, the insect that bite us died and the poison got into my body and it become virus. We cannot do anything but to accept the fact.

Gintoki is now silent

Gintoki do you still want to marry me? I can cancel the wedding, you dont have to it will be unfair for you that I will be the first one to die and left you.

Gintoki: No matter what happen I love you and yes we will continue. I'll try to accept it and we will live the remaining time of yours to the fullest.

You made me worried... Thank you Gintoki I love you too...

Gintoki: Lets tell our friends about your situation because they are also part of our life.

Okay after the wedding...

Gintoki: All our friends will be there at the wedding maybe in Reception.

Okay if you say so.

* * *

**The Wedding day**

**Gintoki's POV**

The wedding will start at 3pm, I wake up early to prepare we are now at the old school, all of our friends help us to prepare for the reception, the wedding place is the old shrine when we first met. Hedero make sure that the flower is Sakura and Monme, Zura's favorite. The theme color is White and blue, sensei make sure that the wedding is modern with the glimps of traditional clothes, I am wearing a white tuxedo with sakura in my chest pocket, the bestman Sakamoto is wearing a blue traditional kimono and all the male and female attendees is wearing blue and white color, sensei is the one who will walk Zura in the altar they already talk about it...the flower girls is Yuki and Tama, the ring bearer is Tenshi and the bible bearer is Elizabeth. Sougo, Hijikata, Kondo, Hasegawa, Kamui and Takechi are my groomsman while Kagura, Matako, Otae, Soyo, Tsukuyo, Sacchanand Mutsu and the bridesmaid or whatever it is called, Shoyo, Otose, Gengai,Saigo, Jirochou, Umibozu and Hedero are the main sponsors, Otsu is our wedding singer and lastly Takasugi is the bridesmaid.Sadaharu will just sit.

Its already 12noon and now I am preparing my speech and they ask me to take a bath now so I did... 2:30 We are already at the venue waiting for Zura.

Sakamoto: You look tense

Kondo: Thats what I feel when I get married with Otae-chan

Sougo: Its already 3pm when will this start?

Hijikata: All the brides take time let him be

I am only listening to their conversation, I check the clock its already 3:20pm but some of our friends are here... Zura, Sensei, Takasugi and Kagura is not here... Even Tenshi is here with Otose.

3:30 they announce that the bride is here and the wedding will start, we all go to our position and the song start, I already saw Zura he is wearing he's simple long white gown, he looks elegant and really beautiful, they stop walking when they are in the middle, some ask why and Zura said nothing

**Zura's POV**

The wedding start I am nervous and excited with this... a lot of our friends came from Joui, Kiheitai, Kaientai, Yoshiwara and Kabuki District, I saw Gintoki he is just starring at me makes me so confused and want to ask why, when we are in the middle I felt my heartache so I stop walking and sensei... He asked my why and I whisper to him that my heart is aching he ask if its okay to continue and I said yes. We started walking again and We are now facing each other, sensei said that our dreams finally come true after a long time. I smiled to sensei and thank him. We are now at the altar, It is already exchanging of vows and Gintoki is the first to speech. Gintoki is now looking at me

Gintoki: Zura... The first time I saw you here You already captured my attention, the first time I saw you I said to myself that You are really pretty, long black hair, you look elegant and your olive brown making me mesmerized. You are my first crush, My first love, You are my bestfriend, My partner in crime, my saviour and most importantly My love for a lifetime, you made me happy... much happier when you gave me our little angel and so another one. You know my past, my deepest secret, my worries and fear you know me better than anyone else in this world and still stood by myside even when I left you before.. you still forgive me for evething I've done you still love me even with my flaws and wrongs. I promise to love you, take care of you and do everything to prove that I am worthy of your love. I Sakata Gintoki take you Katsura Kotarou to be my lifetime partner, to have you and to hold you for this day forwad, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cheerish from this day forward until death do us part.

I tried my best not to cry and hold back my tears, I smiled at Gintoki this is the I've ever heared from Gintoki. Gintoki's hand was shaking but still manage to put the ring on my finger.

Everyone is shock by his speech some cried because its really beautiful and Gintoki never said those words before, he reserved it just for today the very special day of our life.

Thats not Gintoki! he was possess... Takasugi shouted and I saw sensei hit his head

Its my turn now... I cleared my throat before I start.. I look at Gintoki in his eyes.

Gintoki... With all my heart I accepted you for who you are. You're the only one I know who has a strong soul that cannot be broken even if your sword is broke. I have known you since we are a child and I know everything about you and you also know me. For the first time I saw you I got curious by you and tried to follow you. We are opposite while I am a noble you are a good for nothing lazy brat who is spoiled by sensei, but I didnt know that you a good for nothing brat will show me the real world and guide me when sensei is not around, helping me understand every little things and asked me to live beautifully when my hopes is gone. I Katsura Kotarou promise to honor you, understand you love you, take care of you, chreish you now and forever until my very last breath you will always be my love Sakata Gintoki.

Gintoki was smilling at me when I slide the ring in his finger. I saw Gintoki's tears and I smiled at him and wipe it.

Priest: As you have both accepted the vows of the other, you may now go forth and fulfill your vows with the same love and devotion which now blossoms between you. You are now Legally Married. You may sealed your vows with a kiss.

Gintoki kiss me deeply and I kiss him back I heared the cheers of our friends and we both smiled at each other we face the crowd and I saw Leader's face she cried and I saw the proud face of Sensei, Takasugi and Sakamoto.

The ceremony is now done and we did a picture taking and we are going to the old school for the reception. Our friends gave a speech to us the very first is Takasugi

Takasugi: Fuck both of you I knew from the very start I am the third wheel here since we are still child! he shouted. Gintoki take care of our general class president wig, make sure to always give him hair care products! I hate both of you

The crowd laugh at his speech the next one is Sakamoto

Sakamoto: Ahahahahahaha I already knew that Zura will pick Kintoki over Takasugi, thats why the three of you always fighting because Zura doesnt understand both Kintoki and Takasugi, they dont understand why does two fight when he's around. Both of them want to get Zura's attention but his attention is only for me because he thinks that I am still a child. Sorry Kintoki and Takasugi but Zura choose me over both of you back then Ahahahahaha

Takasugi: Fuck you Idiot

Gintoki: Shut up fucker Its Gin not Kin Idiot!

Sensei: Oh I already knew they will end up together, the first time Gintoki focuse on my class is when Kotaro introduce himself as the new transferee student along with Shinsuke, The first time he acted as a matured teen ager is when Kotaro got sick and the first time he cook for someone else. He only do the first time to Kotaro and I am proud the both of you ended up together, Kotaro always ask me what is love and why does Gintoki always makes fun of him by calling him a wig. I said that Gintoki's love expression, he was clueless and doesnt understand but I said to him that wait for Gintoki to say it. Both of you fall for each other when you are still child.

A lot of people gave their speech and we thank them, Its time for dance and both of us dance Otsu is singing while we are dancing, Its a slow dance and Gintoki put his hand arounf my waist, I leaned to closer to Gintoki's chest and feel his heartbeat after one song we decided that its time to throw the bonquet of flowers, I had a plan to give it to Tsukuyo-san but when I throw it, Takasugi got it we laugh because he is not a girl and he's the one who got it, next is Gintoki, its time to toss the garter I said and he said that I should sit I ask why and Gintoki said that I had the garter and he will get it, I got embarassed and said that I'll be the one to get it, sensei said its against the rules and Gintoki should get it. Gintoki get it faster or I will smash you! I seated on the chair and Gintoki kneeled down to get the garter in my legs. I said be faster and Gintoki laugh and get the garter. After that he stood up and throw it. It was Matako-dono who got it. After that we get our drinks and Sakamoto said Cheers to the newely wed

Hijikata: Katsura should sing first he had a nice voice

Sensei: Yes Kotarou you sould sing

Sensei what will I sing?

Sensei: Anything you want...

I stood up and sing the I wanna be... It was like our journey

I stood still watching the cityscape:  
even today, it’s still the same.  
But why does it look different  
from the old days?

My dirty shirt is indelibly stained,  
even if I lie to deceive myself…  
I wonder what did I protect.

I Wanna Be…  
After all, even if I lost it,  
I had a dream once.  
That’s all I want:  
to be proud of myself.

I Wanna Be…  
Everything I threw out and abandoned,  
I remembered it all when I met you.  
That’s okay:  
now I’m able to talk about tomorrow.

Oh

In this town where  
not a single thing has changed.

The heat haze in the street  
looks like a memory.  
I can’t grasp the sparkles  
as the road shakes.

Among the coffee’s vending machines  
and the street lights,  
we’ve been talking about the flow  
and the near future, since that day…

I wanna be…  
Doing things selfishly,  
hurting someone, distancing myself,  
somehow, it only made my chest tremble so far.

I wanna be…  
I’m painfully trying to meet  
your distant figure,  
but I see: as I keep on living, it gets better.

I Wanna Be…  
After all, even if I lost it,  
I had a dream once.  
That’s all I want:  
to be proud of myself.

I Wanna Be…  
Everything I threw out and abandoned,  
I remembered it all when I met you.  
That’s okay:  
now I’m able to talk about tomorrow.

Oh  
In this town where  
not a single thing has changed,  
we are the ones who are changing.

Yes not the Edo that changed,It was us the people of Edo to become a better country. The country wont change on its own it was the people who need to change.

After I sing I announce my health status to everyone and ask them if theres anything happen help Gintoki to raise the kids and also ask them to help with the kids. I thank them and I saw that Sensei and Gintoki with a sad smile.

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

After the wedding, we decided to stay there, all of our friends go back sensei took tenshi said we both need time alone.

Zura: Do you remember this place? This is where we celebrate your birthday

Yes Zura lets go now and sleep we can go back here tomorrow.

Zura: dont call me Zura now... call me by my name

I'll call you mom because you act like as a mom

Zura: No tenshi called me mommy he heared it from you

and he called me father because of you

Zura: Because if I called you Gintoki, tenshi will also called you by your name

Hmm so from now on when Tenshi is there I will call you mommy and you will call me father

Zura: Okay but when we are only together can I call you love?

Thats great love

We go home and sleep we just hug each other, we stayed here for one week and go back

1 Year has been passed and we have a new baby girl we called her Kaorin born on September 21. I applied as a sensei in Shimura's Dojo, Sensei and Takasugi build a new school at the old school, they are now staying there. Tenshi is now Studying in Shimura's Dojo. Zura is still comatose and no one know if he will wake up.

5 years has been passed Tenshi and Kaorin always asked for their mother so we will go to the hospital, 5 years and Zura is peacefully sleeping. Many doctor said that theres no hope and he was already brain death.

The kids ask for story about their mother while they sat beside Zura. Sensei, Takasugi, Sakamoto, Kagura and Shinpachi is here they are also visiting Zura

Zura? Your mother... there's a lot of things that happen to us before we got here... we started as friends and ended up as lifetime partner. Since I was a child.... when I first saw your mother I knew hes the one... your mother is stubborn, idiot, crazy but still he's the most kind hearted. He has a soft spot for kids and fluffy animals... Hes afraid of being left alone so now he's the first one to left. Your mother loves the two of you with all his heart, he risk his life for you to be alive and have a future. Everyday we will visit Zura and have a dinner with him in his room,

7 years had been passed and he pronounced as death. We already prepared for this but it still hurt. I promise to Zura that I will take care our kids. Every night I always tell the kids how Zura loves them so much. I dont want them to forget Zura I dont want them to forget their mother.

Kagura and Sougo got married and now they have a son named Souichiro

Shinpachi and Otsu got broke up and now Shinpachi is manging their Dojo because Otae and Kondo now live in Bushu together with Hijikata.

Sakamoto and Mutsu got married and they left the earth and go to space, they already had 2 kids...

Takasugi and sensei both busy with their life helping poor kids to study and also Sensei is the teacher od our kids

Zura a lot of things happen since you've been gone I miss you and I love you... I'll see you soon love

**Author's Note:**

> Final Part of the Series Thank You everyone


End file.
